Golduck
Golduck is a duck-like Pokemon from the Kanto region. It is the evolved form of Psyduck. It is a fierce fighter as it is able to use a lot of physical moves. It can be fast, agile and can also use psychic moves. The webbed flippers on its forelegs and hind legs and the streamlined body of Golduck give it frightening speed. This Pokémon is definitely much faster than even the most athletic swimmer. Golduck swims effortlessly, even in a rough, stormy sea. It sometimes rescues people from wrecked ships floundering in high seas. ReBoot Multiverse Akari wound up with 2 Golducks, both clones made by Mewtwo, though one evolved. They were both featured during an Atlantis Game preventing a User in a shark sub on reaching the sacred treasure. Along the way, they befriended a Game Sprite named AndrAIa, who shortly became a close friend of Enzo. Ultimate Story Falco owns a Golduck for obvious reasons. He would use it during him and his friends' underwater journey with the Ocean Princess. Misty also owns a Golduck. It was once the Psyduck that used to give her a headache. Every year since they first met, Fox always wanted to give Misty a very special birthday gift. One year, he decided to try and evolve her Psyduck into a Golduck. However, the process itself wasn't exactly easy. He spent an entire day trying to evolve it with not many successes. The attempts would result in one funny mishap after another. Often times, Psyduck would give him a headache like how it would do with Misty. Despite the ongoing failed attempts, he was eventually able to get it to evolve. He presented the evolved Golduck to her as a gift, with her being so incredibly happy that he felt that all of those headaches that he was subjected to endure for extended periods of time were worth it. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Golduck evolved from Psyduck seven years prior, and he had such an improvement over his clumsy counterpart; he was especially vital both as a navigator and combatant in the excruciating Water Temple, even against Morpha as a distraction. He was going to be chosen by Ruto, but she turned him down. He still resides at Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia frequently. Gallery 66b.gif 250px-Callahan_Golduck.png 250px-North_Petalburg_Golduck.png 41361f339175d41f4a378c9e6cc98051e90d663a_hq.gif C7hM.gif d7df6619f10b116d8c4d12f1895f77d6f5df595f_hq.gif giphy golduck and psyduck.gif giphy1 golduck.gif giphy2 golduck.gif giphy3 golduck.gif giphy4 golduck.gif giphy5 golduck.gif Katie_Golduck.png Screenshot_2019-05-02 golduck - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2019-05-02 golduck - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2019-05-02 golduck - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2019-05-02 golduck - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2019-05-02 golduck - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2019-05-02 golduck - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2019-05-02 golduck - Google Search.png golduck hyper beam.gif misty is proud of golduck.gif tumblr_mfawao73eP1r72ht7o2_500.gif wp2418587.png WTP Golduck.png JumpIn.jpg|Golduck makes Link hesitate inside the Lakeside Laboratory before he accepted the old man's challenge, to dive to the bottom of the pool while enduring the thick pressure; though this was a deleted/optional scene. The scientist keeps a keen eye on them to make sure he doesn't cheat nor let Golduck eat his test subjects. Watertemplesubmerged.jpg|Golduck swimming with his team before the Water Temple Watertemple.jpg|Golduck with his team at the Water Temple Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Water Type Pokemon Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquatic Divers Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Psychics Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Elementals Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Speedsters Category:Agile Characters Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover